


From the Ground Up

by samyazaz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Erica, Awesome Lydia, F/F, Femslash, Fingerfucking, First Time, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Virginity, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sorry," Lydia said, and in those two words, somehow managed to make it sound as though Erica were the one who should be begging for forgiveness. "You want me to do what?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Ground Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Trope Bingo "virginfic" square

"I'm sorry," Lydia said, and in those two words, somehow managed to make it sound as though Erica were the one who should be begging for forgiveness. "You want me to do what?"

It hadn't been that long since Erica would have wilted in the face of a tone like that, since she wouldn't have dared to even speak to Lydia Martin, and certainly not with her head held high. The compulsion was there even now, to shrink, to let her shoulders slump, to drop her gaze and beg for mercy. Old habits die hard.

Erica would strangle the life out of her old habits with her bare hands, if that's what it took. She didn't bend, didn't wilt. She stayed just as she was, hip cocked, lipstick smirk firmly in place. "You heard me."

"I did." Lydia rose from her seat at the foot of her bed, _uncoiled_ from it, every movement graceful and sure. She crossed to where Erica still stood in the doorway, three easy strides that brought Lydia up right before her, half a step too close. It was a calculated move, meant to put Erica off her game. It was brilliant. Sex be damned, Erica would have been happy just to sit at her feet and learn from the master.

Well, mostly happy.

Lydia tipped Erica's chin up with one finger, the sharp edge of a manicured nail biting into the soft skin beneath her jaw. She leaned in close enough Erica wondered if she meant to kiss her, and that would be that. But Lydia kept a breath of space between them, kept her eyes open and gaze fixed on Erica's. "Say it again," she said, close enough Erica could practically taste her lip gloss. "If you want it, then say it."

"Fuck me."

Lydia laughed, bright and sharp. Erica resisted the urge to flinch back, to run away before the mocking could get any worse. Old instincts, old habits. But she had new instincts now, the old burned out by Derek's bite and replaced with ones that were just as new-and-improved as Erica herself was, and she'd build new habits. And Lydia's laughter didn't sound like mocking, exactly. It sounded like genuine amusement, with an extra helping of delight. "Why?"

Erica raised one eyebrow. "That's my business."

Lydia took Erica's chin between two fingers, tipped it down a fraction, and met Erica's raised brow with an arch look of her own. "I thought you were here because you _wanted_ me involved in your…business." She leaned in, but just before their mouths would have touched, she turned her face aside and skimmed across Erica's cheek up to her ear, whispered close against it, "If you want me to do it, you have to fess up first."

A shiver of heat curled through Erica's stomach. It unfurled into a bloom of desire that loosened her resolve. Lydia's lips rested lightly against her jaw, a hint of a promise that Erica wanted fulfilled. She shut her eyes and kept herself from leaning into that heat and promise. She was stronger than that. "I'm remaking myself," she said. "From the ground up. You may have noticed."

Lydia's lips curved. Warm breath caressed Erica's ear and the side of her neck. "Oh, is _that_ what changed? I couldn't put my finger on it."

Erica smirked. "You can put your fingers all over it, if you like." She sobered, squared her shoulders, shook her hair back over her shoulder. There wasn't any reason to hesitate to say it out loud. There wasn't anything to be ashamed about. "No one wants to sleep with a girl who might start seizing in the middle of the act."

"Oh." Lydia eased back, her lips pursed, her brows high with surprise. "You're a virgin."

Erica grinned, licked her lips, winked. "Not for long, I hope."

"Why me?"

There wasn't any challenge in the question this time, no pretense, just honest curiosity that demanded honesty in return. Erica blew out a sharp breath and rolled her eyes toward the ceiling. "Because if I told a guy what I wanted, and why, he'd either be a creep about it, or he'd want to be gentle and sweet _._ " Her lip curled. "I'm not interested in assholes. And I don't want to be with someone who's afraid to touch me."

Lydia watched her for an endless moment with narrowed eyes and a pursed mouth. "Well!" She smiled brilliantly and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "All right, then." She backed toward her bed, crooking a finger with a wicked smile that drew Erica after her like a fish on a line.

"Really." Erica grinned and followed after her with measured steps. Before, she'd have been shy. Nervous. Intimidated. Now— Now she kept her steps measured to hold herself back, to keep herself from rushing to the bedside and pouncing, rolling Lydia onto her back and biting the gloss from her lips.

Lydia sat on the edge of her bed, just how she'd been when Erica had come in, arms braced to either side of her, legs crossed in a way that drew Erica's gaze all the way up. She wanted to follow the same path with her fingers. "Well, you're hot." She flicked her gaze over Erica, down and then up again. She smiled. "It helps. And…" She ran a foot up the outside of her leg, then back down. It might have been an absentminded gesture, but Erica didn't believe Lydia Martin ever did anything by accident. "After this, you'll owe me one." Her smile sharpened until it could have been a weapon. "I like it when people owe me favors."

"Is that what you want?" Erica stepped in until her knees brushed Lydia's. Lydia uncrossed her legs, but kept them pressed together, forcing Erica to widen her stance in order to move in closer. Erica plucked a copper curl off of Lydia's shoulder and wrapped it around her finger. "A favor?"

"Later." Lydia closed her hands on Erica's waist and tipped backwards, pulling her down.

Erica turned the fall into a pounce and landed with one hand braced on the bed beside Lydia, the other buried deep in her hair, pulling her head back. She slotted her knee between Lydia's legs, rucking her skirt up. Lydia gave a breathless laugh. Color washed across her cheeks already, but before Erica could gloat, Lydia twisted and rolled her onto her back.

Lydia straddled Erica's hips. The wide stance forced her slim skirt up, revealing a hint of pink lace between her thighs. New instincts had Erica baring her teeth, tightening beneath the restraint of Lydia's hands clamped around her wrists.

Lydia skimmed glossy lips up Erica's throat, breath hot and sweet across her skin. "You said you didn't want gentle." Her hands tightened, nails digging into Erica's skin. "This is what you get. Take it or leave it."

The beast Derek had put inside her wanted to fight, to bite, to dominate. But Erica was more than just her instincts. She _wanted_ , wanted this, Lydia's weight and her slim strength. It was why Erica had chosen her, over the gentleness of the boys. She wanted strength and heat and power to match her own.

She didn't say anything, didn't even move, but Lydia smiled all the same. "Good." She bent and sucked at the hollow of Erica's throat, and left red skin and pink gloss in her wake.

Lydia's hands were demanding as they pulled Erica up and shoved her jacket down her arms. Erica helped shrug it off, then tossed it aside. In fell in a heap on the floor of Lydia's spotless room, but Lydia was pushing the hem of Erica's shirt up and leaving a trail of hot kisses across her stomach, heedless.

Lydia's hands chased ahead of her mouth, sliding up under the thin shirt. She spread them wide across Erica's ribs and ran her thumbs just under the edge of her bra band.

Erica shivered and grabbed on to Lydia's waist. Lydia's crumpled-up skirt crushed beneath her hands, making it impossible to get a firm grip on her. Erica moved her hands down, found the bare skin of lean, muscular thighs and followed them up to Lydia's hips, where there were only a few scraps of lace that stood between them. She traced the lace's edge, following it in an arch over Lydia's hip, then down behind her where it stretched over her ass and tucked into the warm, wet space between her thighs like a secret.

Lydia gasped, then threw her head back and laughed with delight. She rocked her hips against Erica's hand, and Erica's head swam at the contrast of coarse lace and wet, slick flesh. She cupped Lydia's sex in her hand and pressed harder, until Lydia gave a tight shudder above her.

Lydia's questing, stroking hands turned into claws, fingers pressed hard into Erica's flesh. She tugged at the edge of the bra's cups, pulling them down and baring Erica's breasts to her sight, her breath, her touch. She cupped and kneaded them, grazed the edge of her thumbs across their hardening tips until Erica arched beneath her with a groan.

Lydia's grin was incandescent. She bent low, using the movement to rock her hips against Erica's hand, and when Erica slipped two fingers beneath the crotch of her panties and pushed into the wet heat between her thighs, Lydia took Erica's nipple into her mouth and bit.

Erica jerked without thought, nearly hard enough to throw Lydia off. Lydia grabbed at her waist and held on, her face bright with surprise and her eyes a little wild. "Oh, you like that." She grasped Erica's wrist and drew her hand out of Lydia's panties. Erica protested, teeth bared and pulling against Lydia's grasp, but Lydia didn't relent. "You'll really like this, then." She gave Erica a smile full of wicked promises, then kissed the mess of her own juices off her fingers.

Erica shut her eyes and tipped her head back upon the pillows at the drag of Lydia's tongue along her fingers. She worked into the creases at the joints and darted over the sensitive stretch of skin between them. When they were clean, wet only with Lydia's own saliva and tingling under the ministrations of her tongue, Lydia laid Erica's hand on the bed and wriggled down. She kissed Erica's stomach and scraped her teeth over the edge of her navel as her hands made quick work of the fly of Erica's jeans. She pushed them down, off her hips, around her knees, then climbed out of the way while Erica finished kicking them off.

As soon as they hit the floor, another crumpled mess in the middle of Lydia's area rug, Lydia was on top of her again, pushing her knees wide, smiling with some private pleasure as she traced a finger along the waist of Erica's panties. They weren't pink lace, but they were sheer and they were skimpy, and Erica wore them because they made her feel sexy, to celebrate the fact that she felt that way at all. Lydia seemed to like them, too. She hooked a finger under the string that hugged Erica's hip and tugged them down. This time, when Erica tried to twist away so she could kick them off and be done with it, Lydia put a hand on the inside of her knee and said, "No. Let me," with such easy authority that Erica submitted without even stopping to consider it.

Lydia eased the scrap of fabric down, slow enough that Erica was sure it was meant to torment. Anticipation pressed against her chest like a stone, and with each moment without any greater touch than Lydia's fingers sliding down the outside of her thigh, the weight of it seemed to grow. Erica dug teeth into her lip and didn't give a damn that she was biting off her carefully-applied lipstick. When the anticipation was too much to bear, she dragged a hand down her stomach and slid two fingers into her cunt. God, she was soaking already.

Lydia made a sharp sound that sent Erica's eyes flying open, seeking hers out. A flush was already crawling across Erica's cheeks, but the look in Lydia's eyes as she stared at where Erica touched herself was nothing but delighted. She stretched out on her stomach, propped up on her elbows between Erica's thighs, and hummed a little song in the back of her throat. " _Yes_. Show me."

Erica only hesitated for a second. If anything, the heat that burned across her face only flared hotter, but self-consciousness vanished, burned away by the fires of arousal. She slipped her fingers down between the lips of her cunt, dragged them up and rubbed sharp, fast circles around her clit that had her back bowing off the mattress and her breath gathering in her throat.

There was something strange about having an audience for this, about knowing that she was being watched so closely, when she was used to this being a private act, touches fast and firm for speed and efficiency. But Lydia looked as pleased as if she were putting on a skilled performance, her cheeks burning red and her eyes bright.

Erica shut her eyes. She wasn't that shy, meek girl anymore. She refused to be. She spread her knees wider and released the last remnants of self-consciousness and inhibition. She touched herself and felt no shame at her enjoyment. Her hand moved fast over her slippery flesh, pushing her toward orgasm, until the feather touch of Lydia's tongue beside her fingers made Erica freeze.

Lydia drew back enough to say, "Don't stop," and then she returned, licking between Erica's fingers, sliding down to lap over her cunt, then up, homing in on Erica's clit with tight circles that made every muscle in her body strain tight against the lightning-bolt pleasure.

Erica pulled her hand away and buried it instead in Lydia's hair. She arched and pressed herself against that clever mouth. Red curls spilled wildly across her thighs, just as tantalizing as the touch of fingers or a hand while, blocked from her sight, Lydia worked magic with tongue and lips and teeth.

Pleasure coursed through Erica like a wild river, churning and violent. Her body tightened, the muscles in her cunt clenching tight as the breath turned thick in her lungs. She only barely kept enough sense about her to push Lydia's head away before she drove her too far and made her come.

Lydia pulled her knees beneath her and sat up, her hair disheveled and her face a glorious mess. She wiped her thumb delicately at the corner of her mouth and raised her brows at Erica.

"I want you to fuck me," Erica said, pushing up on an elbow to watch her. "Don't tell me you forgot."

Lydia huffed and pulled her hair over her shoulder. "Hardly." She crawled over Erica and grinned down at her.

Erica caught the back of her neck with one hand and pulled Lydia's mouth down to hers. With her other, she grabbed Lydia's wrist and guided her hand between Erica's thighs, pushed her fingers into the moisture gathered there.

Lydia bit Erica's lip as though to chastise her, but then sank into the kiss eagerly. She slid her fingers through Erica's folds and laughed quietly against her mouth each time Erica shuddered. Then, with one finger rubbing circles around her entrance, teasing, she drew back and looked down at Erica. "Do you do this, when you're alone?" She pushed, but not hard enough to penetrate. Erica's stomach tightened. "Do you put your fingers in yourself?"

Before Derek, the question would have embarrassed her. Now, Erica just shook her head wildly. "Not usually." She met Lydia's gaze and held it. "Do you want to?"

Lydia grinned. "Well. You _did_ ask me to fuck you." She pushed again. Erica hissed air out through her teeth, and Lydia's smile suddenly faded. She looked down at Erica solemnly. "This might hurt."

"Oh my God." Erica hooked a leg over Lydia's waist and used it as leverage to push her hips up against her hand. "I said I _didn't_ want gentle. If you're going to chicken out--"

Lydia pushed into her, cutting her off. With just one finger inside, the discomfort was little more than a flash, gone quicker than she could acknowledge it, lost beneath a tidal wave of sensation. Erica cried out without meaning to, wordless sounds muffled against Lydia's mouth. Her lips curved on Erica's, full of satisfaction and pride. "Bet you'll do it next time you touch yourself, won't you?"

Erica shook her head. Lydia's finger drove into her, hard and rhythmic, and a second pushed to join the first. She fought to keep her wits about her, managed to force out the words, "Why would I do it myself when you do it so well for me?" between gasps and shudders.

Lydia's grin sharpened. She sucked Eric's lower lip into her mouth and worked it between her teeth until it was flushed and sensitive. She pulled back, let it slide from her mouth until it popped free, and Erica's head reeled. "Girls should be self-reliant, don't you think? You can't sit around waiting for someone to take care of you."

"I can do whatever I like," Erica said, pure peevishness, but it just whetted Lydia's grin to an even sharper blade.

"Sometimes you've just got to take matters into your own hands," she purred against Erica's ear, then pushed both fingers in to the last knuckles.

This time, the pain was sharp and made Erica catch her breath. But it was gone in an instant all the same, broken flesh healed as fast as it was injured. Erica grinned a mirror of Lydia's, caught her by the back of the neck and hauled her down into a fierce kiss. "Is that all you've got?" she demanded between breaths. "Maybe I should have gone to one of the guys after all. I bet they would have—"

Lydia curved her fingers inside Erica and found a place that made her toes girl. Lydia's lips curved. She laid a light kiss on Erica's slack lips. "You were saying?"

"Do that again," Erica demanded with the last breath of air in her lungs.

"Ask me nicely."

"Do that again _now._ "

Lydia laughed and did as she was told, crooking her fingers once more and rubbing against that same place. She stroked Erica's hair and murmured nonsense reassurance as Erica's body bowed off the bed and tremors shook her, as much like her seizures as anything else she had ever known. But there was nothing frightening about this, nothing embarrassing, even half-undressed with Lydia's fingers buried deep inside her. There was only pleasure, as bright and sharp and transformative as Derek's fangs driving into her, remaking her from the inside out.

She drifted for a moment, or perhaps for a few. Lydia's nails scratching over her cheek and her voice murmuring soft praise in her ear brought her back. Erica snorted and elbowed her in the ribs. "Save it for a boyfriend." She stretched, enjoying the feel of languid muscles sliding under her skin. "I don't need your sweet nothings."

Lydia huffed out a breath in what might have been laughter or, just as easily, irritation. She shifted upright and straddled Erica's thighs, hands planted on her shoulders and nails biting into her skin. She rocked her hips, wet and slippery against Erica's thigh. "Fine. If you're done cuddling, then you can reciprocate."

She said it like a challenge, brows raised and lips curved. Like she thought maybe Erica would have come here, would have asked for hands and mouth and fingers on her cunt, but would have balked at returning the favor.

She was wrong. Erica had given up shame and embarrassment, the same time she'd thrown out her antiepileptic pills and her acne cream. She cupped Lydia's hips and ran her thumbs along the valleys where thigh joined torso, then tugged at her. Lydia shuffled forward under Erica's guidance, her knees planted on either side of Erica's hips, then waist, then ribs.

Erica didn't release her until Lydia was kneeling on either side of her shoulders. Her breath already came quicker, even though Erica hadn't touched her beyond the press of her hands on Lydia's waist. She turned her head and kissed the inside of Lydia's thigh, then up higher. Erica's lips slid on skin made slippery with Lydia's own wetness. Lydia's eyes were shut, her face lax and lips parted. She slid a hand through Erica's hair until her fingers cupped the back of her head, urging her up higher. Erica still had her fingers pressed into Lydia's hips, but Lydia pushed against her grip all the same.

Erica held her in place and let the moment stretch until Lydia's breath caught. She reared up and dragged her tongue over Lydia's cunt in one smooth, broad stroke.

Lydia gasped and threw a hand out, palm slapping against the headboard. Her hair fell in ripples down her back like a cascade of living fire. Erica slid her hands from Lydia's hips up over her back until those strands brushed across the backs of her fingers.

Erica wanted to grasp and pull, to wrap those long copper strands around her fingers and make Lydia's body bend beneath her hands. But there was something alluring in the softer lines of her body just then, her spine curling and straightening as she rubbed herself against Erica's mouth. Her toes curled in the crisp sheets beneath them both, and her fingernails scratched across the headboard as her hand closed into a fist.

Erica licked and lapped and sucked, until her face was a mess of Lydia's juices and Lydia was shuddering above her, every breath punctuated by broken gasps and moans. Her body bent without needing to be pulled, back arched like a bow with her head thrown back, her face turned up to the ceiling. Erica grabbed her hips and pulled her down, pressed her mouth hard against Lydia so that she could feel the muscles inside her fluttering as she came on Erica's tongue.

Erica gentled her kisses, but kept her fingers pressed tight against Lydia's skin. Lydia softened slowly, the tension draining out of her one muscle at a time until she slid to the side, rolling off of Erica and onto her back. Her hair made a disordered fan across the pillow and she smiled dreamily up at the ceiling as though relishing a secret known only to herself. "Hm," she hummed at great length, as though that shed any light at all.

Erica rolled to the other side of the bed. She swung her legs off and sat up. She was still half-dressed, her shirt and bra pushed up but not off. It was the work of a moment to tug them back into positions, and then she rose and gathered up the rest of her scattered clothes.

Lydia watched her from the bed. She said nothing, but her eyes roamed over Erica as she dressed.

Erica let her look, and smiled to herself. She didn't have anything to be ashamed of anymore.

"You'd better get going," Lydia said breezily. "I've got a calculus exam tomorrow."

"Sure." Erica returned to the side of the bed and grinned down at her. "I wouldn't want to _distract_ you."

Lydia started to scoff and roll her eyes. Erica bent over the bed and kissed her hard before she could finish. When she straightened, Lydia was breathless and her smile had slipped a few degrees.

Erica grinned wider. "See you around." She let her hips sway as she strode away.

"Oh, will you?" Lydia tried to sound unaffected, but she couldn't hide the catch in her voice, or the slight breathlessness to her words. Not from a wolf's ears.

Erica paused in the doorway and looked back over her shoulder. She let her teeth flash, and didn't bother trying to keep the smile from looking predatory. "I do owe you that favor, after all."


End file.
